


Pansy Potter, Proxy Professor

by motherbearof3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Year Students, Gen, Hogwarts, New Parent, Professor Longbottom, Substitute Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Based on this prompt request:Pansy x Neville. It’s 4 a.m. And now you’re naked. Okay. If you think you’re getting out of this easily, you’re sadly mistaken.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Pansy Potter, Proxy Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my Google docs recently when I was cleaning out my drive and realized I'd never shared this. Perhaps I put it on tumblr but I can't be bothered to dumpster dive and find out. I don't think it was what the requester was thinking they'd get but I think it's adorable just the same. I hope you all agree.
> 
> P.S. I'm trash at titles but I like alliteration. Forgive me.

The conch shell charmed to let her know if students were in the hallway woke Pansy before she heard the knock on the door. Tightening the belt of her dressing gown, she opened it to see two small First Years standing there, eyes wide.

“P-professor Potter, there’s a man on the grounds outside our rooms,” said the one.

“And he’s  _ starkers _ ,” added the other. She whispered the last word like it was a swear and the first nodded in agreement.

“Ladies, have you been watching programs online again that you oughtn’t?” asked Pansy, biting her lip to keep from smiling at the child. 

Hogwarts had changed a lot since she was a student and Muggle internet was now available in the common rooms and online entertainment was available to the students; with logins and passwords appropriate to their ages to restrict the younger ones from accessing more adult programming. But brilliant witches and wizards that they were, most of them figured out a way around the restrictions.

“No! Well, yes, but we’re not making this up!” The first speaker said. “Come look!”

Suppressing a sigh and refraining from asking the girls why they were awake at such an hour to begin with, but wondering not for the first time what possessed her to agree to fill in for Hannah Abbott, now Longbottom, while she took a short maternity leave, Pansy again tightened the knot on her dressing gown. Silken fabrics were aesthetically pleasing but not very practical.

As she followed the girls down the hallway, she muttered to herself,

_ “Filling in for the school nurse isn’t hard, Hannah said.”  _

_ “I’ll stay home with the kids, Harry said.” _

_ “It will be fun to be back at school as an adult, Hermione said.” _

Hannah was right. So far all she’d had to deal with was scrapes and bruises, stomach aches, sore throats, headaches and menstrual cramps. Those were all things she could handle. There had been one arm broken in two places from a particularly rough Quidditch game, but Hannah was still in the castle in her and Neville’s rooms so she was able to come and cast the healing spell while Pansy got to hold the baby. But all that did was make her miss her son and daughter. And yes, it was fun to be there as an adult and relive the good memories, but no one had warned her how needy and prone to exaggeration First Years could be. She snorted silently. A naked man outside their window indeed!

“Flibbertygibbet,” she said and the portrait swung open to enter one of the First and Second Year Girls’ Common Room. 

Students were still sorted into Houses for points and Quidditch teams but dorms had been rearranged by ages, mixing the four houses, with a prefect and professor assigned to each group. Headmistress McGonagall had found the co-mingling of houses had resulted in less unfriendly competition and bullying. The two girls led the way to the window that looked out over the grounds with the greenhouses in the distance. Sure enough, she could see a male figure, walking slowly toward the castle. It was still too dark to discern his face but Pansy knew it had to be a professor or an older student. The wards were too strong to allow anyone else onto the grounds without permission. But as the clouds moved in the sky to reveal the nearly full moon, light shone down on him and she gasped. More from recognition of the person than to his state of undress although that did puzzle her as well.

“See,” said the one girl. “ _ Starkers _ .”

Again, the word was whispered.

“Girls, you stay here,” Pansy ordered, and apparated from where she stood to the other side of the castle wall, walking briskly toward the man; who continued his slow progress. Now she could see he was limping a little. Having heard the crack of her apparition, he raised his head and drew to a halt, seeing her approach.

“Neville,” she hissed, although there was no one around to hear her if she had shouted. “What are you doing?”

“Pansy.” He had the grace to look embarrassed.

She tightened her dressing gown belt again, thinking she was transfiguring it into something more practical as soon as whatever this was was over and planted her hands on her hips in her best Molly Weasley imitation.

“It’s 4 a.m. And you’re naked!”

“Yeah, erm, we were up with the baby and when she finally went to sleep I couldn’t so I decided to go down to the greenhouses, but then I must fallen asleep while I was mixing fertilizer and it --”

“Exploded!” Pansy finished his sentence as she got a good look at his skin. His eyebrows were singed and there were burns on his face, hands and forearms. She assumed his robes had caught fire and that’s why he was undressed. 

“I thought I could get back in the castle without anyone seeing me,” he told her.

As she looked him over for additional wounds, she realized quiet Professor Longbottom was a right fine specimen. The muscles on his chest and abs were ever more defined than Harry’s, she thought, and being an Auror he kept quite fit. She wondered if he’d been hiding this behind his robes all those later years at school as well. 

“Right then, let’s get you up to the infirmary and treat those burns. But first --” she transfigured the handkerchief in her pocket to a towel for him to wrap around his waist.

As they fell in step beside each other walking back to the castle, Pansy looked at him from corner of her eye and said with a smirk,

“But if you think you’re getting out this easily, you’re sadly mistaken. Two First Years saw you and by breakfast it will be all over the castle.”


End file.
